


Clubbing

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was positively hypnotized by the curve of his date’s skirt. (female!Kon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

Tim was positively hypnotized by the curve of his date’s skirt.  
  


The way it would curl, twirl and move with every twist of its owners hips. A particularly sharp twist made the blue material twist into a high curve, giving a tantalizing view of black lace and red garters. His widened at the sight, an embarrassed flush creeping up his neck before he quickly moved his eyes back up. And for a moment, forgot how to breathe.  
  


Kon-elle’s eyes were closed as she moved her body to the heavy bass beat, her arms half raised in the air as she mouthed the lyrics to herself. Tim watched her lips tighten into a light pout as she moved her head from side to side, loosing herself in the music. Curly tendrils of dark hair stuck to her forehead, neon lights highlighted her features as she danced in front of him.  
  


Iridescent cobalt eyes lazily fluttered open, filled with a low heat as they met his. She gave him a lazy flirty smile before grabbing the hand on her waist and twisting around. Tim barely held back a small yelp of surprise as she pressed her back against his front, pressing his hand tightly against her stomach. She twisted her free hand in his hair, pulling him closer as she sang along with the song, “Why you lookin like that~ I’m burning like fire~”  
  


Tim had barely formulated a response in his head when the beat changed, taking on a more dirty, techno turn. A sharp grin came on Kon-elle’s face as she ground her hips back against Tim’s, her hand tightening in his dark locks to prevent him from moving too far away. Tim let out a surrendering groan before pulling her closer to him and matching her rhythm. She let out a pleased moan that he felt more than heard as he pressed a short kiss to the back of her warm neck.  
  


She released her grip on him and abruptly turned around to face her boyfriend. She ran light, teasing fingertips across his chest before resting them on his shoulders and pressed her cheek against his, “You sneaky Bat, you lied to me.”  
  


Tim moved his hands up her back as he asked, “What?”  
  


“You lied to me.”, she repeated in a louder tone.  
  


Tim’s brows furrowed in confusion, “About what?”  
  


Kon-elle pressed closer to him, rocking her body against his. “You said you couldn’t dance. You can dance just fine.”  
  


A slightly embarrassed expression spread on his face at her words, “All I’ve done is move in one place. That hardly counts as dancing.”  
  


He barely heard her snort over the song but he did feel the slap on his shoulder, “Don’t sell yourself short. You’re a great dancer.”  
  


Tim gave her a droll look as he asked, “What makes you so confident of my dance abilities?”  
  


Kon-elle gave him a wicked grin, “Well, you’re already * _great_ * at the horizontal tango, so I figured you’d be just as good on a dance floor.”  
  


“Nella!”


End file.
